


Ten years, one lie

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [16]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Ten years, one lie

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

_« J'ai pas envie d'élever trois enfants toute seule. J'attends plus de la vie. Seigneur… j'imaginais pas du tout ma vie comme ça. »_

Ces paroles qu'elle avait prononcée en présence d'Ollie l'autre soir lui revenaient en mémoire alors qu'elle patientait dans la salle d'attente du planning familial. Elle n'était pas la seule personne présente ici – il y avait aussi une fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans – et pourtant elle se sentait terriblement seule.

Ce qu'elle était venue faire ici, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Personne ne devait savoir. Pas même Bosco. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait menti à ce propos. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle ne le savait pas bien elle-même. La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de confiance. Bosco n'avait jamais trahi les confidences qu'elle avait pu lui faire, et dieu sait qu'elle lui en avait fait des tonnes. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il s'était rangé du côté de Fred depuis le début. Oui, peut-être.

Faith soupira et s'agita sur sa chaise. Elle croisa le regard de l'adolescente et lui offrit un faible sourire encourageant. Pas le même âge, mais la même galère. Pauvre gamine. 

Pour ce qui était de son partenaire, elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Il ne comprenait simplement pas. Bosco lui avait quelque fois parlé de son désir de fonder une famille un jour, quand il serait prêt. Il voyait donc sa grossesse accidentelle comme quelque chose de positif, et quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être redonner un coup de pouce à son mariage qui battait de l'aile. Et puis… Il avait tellement foi en elle qu'il était persuadé qu'elle trouvait une solution pour s'en sortir. C’étaient ses propres mots : tu t'en sors toujours. 

Mais la vérité n'était pas si simple et il la surestimait. Elle n'était pas aussi forte, pas aussi solide qu'elle semblait l'être à ses yeux. Et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Ni à lui, ni à Fred.

Fred… qui n'avait même pas cherché à savoir comment elle vivait le fait d'avoir perdu le bébé. C'était un mensonge, évidemment, mais ça il n’était pas censé le savoir. Pourtant il n'avait pas réagi comme quelqu'un qui se sentait concerné. Du moins pas par elle. Il s'était contenté de s’apitoyer sur son propre sort. 

Que ce serait-il passé si elle avait réellement perdu ce bébé ? Elle aurait eu besoin de lui. Mais bien entendu, il n'aurait pas été disponible pour elle. Il la considérait responsable. Elle était fautive pour la mort de son bébé à lui. Elle avait beau aimer son époux de tout son cœur mais parfois, dans des moments comme celui-ci où elle aurait eu besoin de son soutien avant tout, son égoïsme pesait sur les épaules de Faith en plus de tout le reste.

« Faith ? Faith Yokas ? l’appela-t-on. »

Faith se leva et suivit l'infirmière dans les couloirs. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle n'avait pas d'autre option de toute façon. Garder le bébé dans leur situation ? Impensable. Elle se pliait déjà en quatre pour mettre de la nourriture pour quatre sur la table. Alors avoir en plus un nourrisson à charge ? Non. Elle finirait par crouler sous le poids de la charge mentale et des factures, et son mariage volerait en éclat avant même que l'enfant ait atteint l'âge d'entrer à l'école. Elle le savait. C'était ça où elle finirait en burn-out.

Elle aurait juste aimé ne pas avoir à faire ça toute seule, dans le secret. Comme si ce qu'elle faisait était mal et honteux. 

Alors qu'elle prenait place et que l'infirmière ajustait ses jambes sur les étriers, Faith ferma les yeux et se força à respirer profondément. Elle prenait la bonne décision. Elle aurait tout le temps de penser aux conséquences plus tard. 

Fred ne remarquerait rien, elle en était presque sûre. Les seuls reproches qu'elle devrait alors affronter seraient ceux qu'elle se ferait à elle-même devant le miroir. Le premier mensonge en 10 ans de mariage. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Encore une fois elle s'était laissé dépasser par la situation. Et voilà le résultat. 

Bosco, quant à lui… Bosco était terriblement perspicace et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux chaque jour sachant qu'elle lui avait délibérément menti. Comprendrait-il si elle lui expliquait ? Elle visualisait déjà la déception dans son regard, ne serait-ce que pour le simple fait de lui avoir menti, et elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle ne se sentait émotionnellement et mentalement pas la force pour cela.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle davantage coupable de mentir à son meilleur ami qu'à son époux ? 

Fred ne cessait de la décevoir et de la laisser tomber quand Bosco la soutenait toujours, parfois même s'il n'approuvait pas ses décisions. Leur partenariat reposait sur la confiance, et s'ils n'avaient plus ça alors ils n'avaient plus rien du tout. Là où Fred et elle seraient toujours liés l'un à l'autre du fait de leurs enfants.

« Faith, est-ce que vous êtes prête ? lui demanda-t-on. »

Elle s'entendit alors répondre par la positive, d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas, alors même que son esprit hurlait le contraire. Elle aurait voulu dire non. Non, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Pour rien de tout cela, en fait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était pouvoir revenir quelques semaines en arrière et corriger le tir. Pas de grossesse, pas de mensonge. Plutôt simple, non ? Si seulement…


End file.
